The Patent literature 1 listed below discloses an input display device that displays a character string showing a result of voice recognition on a display.
In this input display device, when a user performs an operation of drawing a line using a pen type input device, a start point and an end point of the line is detected, and a straight line connecting between the start point and the end point is drawn on the display.
After that, when the user inputs a voice using a microphone, the input display device performs a recognition process on the voice, and displays a character string showing a result of the recognition of the voice in such a way that the character string is arranged along the drawn straight line.